His Way of Giving Her Strength
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: She turned around to see two girls were surrounding a tall figure wearing white jersey. -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season- -Wakaouji Takafumi- Have a happy birthday, Waka-sama! Try to read it, minnasan! And kindly leave a review. Thank you!


**Disclaimer**: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season is properties of Konami.

**Timeline**: Third year Sports Festival that always occurs on the second Saturday of June.

\(^0^)/

**His Way of Giving Her Strength**

\(^0^)/

It was finally the day of Sports Festival. She never liked to participate in the competition actually, but she always loved all of the events held by the school. What was better chance to enjoy it than to participate?

And so, as she always did every year, she joined the bread-eating competition. It was not like she always came out as the winner every year that she felt the need to participate in it again and again, she just find it fun to jump for the bread. She was never good at running, but she was proud of her jump. It was just unfortunate that the race consisted of more running than jumping. Well, she found it fun nonetheless. The other competitions were same long running anyway.

Her race was about to begin. Once the starting pistol went off, she quickly run. The bread was located at the half-way point.

As soon as she faced the bar with breads dangling above from it, she snatched the bread with her mouth just by jumping one time. She always did well here, considering the others were quite slow in getting their bread. But the tricky part was actually just begun. She didn't know why or how, after all of her effort, the others always managed to get passed her after this point.

It was even worst this year. On her first year, she actually managed to get to the second place. Why her final year and she came in fourth position? Well, at least she still got the bread from the race.

_Ah, that's right. What should I do with my bread?_

"Waka-sama! Did you watch my race? I won the race!" she could hear a girl's voice shrieking. She turned around to see two girls were surrounding a tall figure wearing white jersey. His back was facing her.

"I swear I was lost to her only by an inch, Waka-chan!" the other girl now spoke.

"Ne ne, Waka-sama, here's my bread for you! It was a bread of the winner!" the first girl held up her bread.

"Then you should also accept my bread, Waka-chan! I was really come in second only by an inch from her!" protested the other girl.

She smiled watching the scene. _I don't think I will share the bread with anyone_. She quickly slipped away from that place. Her bread was still in her hand.

She seemed to have walked quite far. It was somewhat away from where all the events take place. She didn't think she walked for that long, though. Perhaps her pace was faster?

A hand was tapping her shoulder. She turned around only to meet a kind smile that she grew to fond of. After all, they had been spending quite a lot of time together. Like when he called her to watch Sakura together, or just to walk on the beach.

"Wakaouji-sensei!" she was that surprise to see him.

"Ishida-san, I was waiting for your…" he trailed off, "Iya ya, I meant, didn't you joined the bread-eating competition this year, too?"

"Yes, yes I did. My race was already over," she smiled.

"Then…" he didn't finish his sentence.

She was looking at him. He didn't say anything either. They stay like that for a while.

"You didn't offer your share of bread to Sensei this year?" he finally said.

"Ah, that's… Wakaouji-sensei, did you watch the race?"

"Of course Sensei did. It's impossible I'd miss my student's race, don't you think?"

"That's right. Your student's race…" she smiled, "Then I'm sure you also know the winner."

"You came in last position, Ishida-san."

"Yes. Sometimes I think I shouldn't join any competition, but I really like the event so I ended up participating, anyway."

"No, no, you could secure your bread without even falling. And you are actually the first to get the bread with only one jump. Don't you think it was actually a victory in itself?"

She stared at him with all her innocence. His eyes still held hers until slowly a tinge of pink started to appear on his cheeks. He averted his eyes down only to meet her hand holding the bread.

She followed his gaze and started to smile again. Now holding up her bread, she divided the bread in half. With her usual smile, she offered half of it to him, "Then, Wakaouji-sensei, would you like to join me enjoying my own way of victory?"

"It was an honor for Sensei to receive your trophy of winning," he accepted her bread.

She laughed. His pinkish cheeks looked more evident than before. Now sat on the grass, she patted the place next to her, "If you would, Wakaouji-sensei?"

He occupied her side and met her eyes looking at him. She didn't know it was her again that made his cheeks grew even pinker. Nor did she realized in that fragment of second the way his pupils looking at her.

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Sep 2 '11**

Now, before I ramble anything else, I'll say the most important thing. O tanjoubi omedetou, Waka-sama! This fic, this very fic, this first English fic after more than one year I haven't written any fic in English, is dedicated to you, only you, nobody but you.

Haha okay, now let me begin my incessant ramble, though it was already a ramble on that line there… So, while playing, I sometimes wanted to bang my head to the nearest desk and yelled. _Why Waka-sama? Why don't you accept my results of sore hands after slashing my way to the finish line for looove?_ It's hard, for me at least, that bread-eating competition, and his reaction was not that nice when I lost… Tempted me not to share my bread with him… _Why don't you chase me if you really love me, Waka-samaaa?_ Okay, enough of my incessant rambling.

Anyway, thank you for reading my fic. Let me know what you think. Review would be reaaally loved. Thank you!

P.S. Ah, I almost forgot. So, since it was on the same day, I'll use this chance to say it, too. Tanjoubi omedetou, Hibiya-kun! I wonder why they made it on the same date…


End file.
